Chocolates and Puberty
by TellMeDoYouWanna
Summary: “I’m a..I’m a growing woman, Zero! And a woman’s got to carry certain…um, things with her! That YOU should never, ever touch!” The one time that Zero messes up while giving Yuuki's chocolates to Kaname leads to more than just a few revelations. ZeKi :D


Ehhh...just something that popped outta my head practically on impulse XP ...

**Disclaimer: **No own VK. You all know what'd happen if i did ;D

* * *

-

-

He'd done it again. _He'd done it again._ _AGAIN!_

Yuuki stood there—gaping after Kaname-senpai's happily-retreating figure turn into a white-clad speck in the distance, his soft, contented _"Arigatou…_Yuuki," still echoing in her ears—mouth hanging open in shock…stunned into speechlessness, unable to move an inch. _Come back! _she wanted to scream. _Please come back! You've…you've…_

Zero was going to _die_ today.

Oh yes, Zero was going to die today. DIE, DIE, DIE. _Die_ in the worst way possible. She'd yank his hair until she tugged it all out and left a pale bald spot among silver strands. She'd punch him with her tiny fists until she left bruises. She'd take all of the Chairman's 'concoctions'—yes, _all_ of them…and slip them underneath his bed-sheets just before he went to sleep. Oh yes…Kiryuu Zero was going to _die _today_._

Well, considering he'd made her promise…Yuuki swallowed—the usual vein of grief that would usually coil around her heart at the sobering thought now muted somewhat behind the…well, annoyance—wondering if she'd actually found a reason—_and a very good reason at that!—_to _use_ that damn gun on him when next she saw him. _That Zero!_

She turned, hoping for his sake that he'd run off somewhere like he always used to. But those were…well, _those_ days. _Those_ days…when his bloodlust used to be out of control—not sated as yet, and thus making him want to distance himself from her as much as possible, so that he wouldn't hurt her…the thought of how much he cared for her had warmed her from within—as well as feeding that little flame of hope that had begun to rise in her heart these past few months…the thought that Zero might just…_might just_ feel a little…if even just a little…as she had slowly begun to start feeling for him…

But as of now…Kiryuu Zero was going to _die._

He was actually still standing there! The nerve of the guy! He was _standing right there_ as though nothing had happened! "Zero, YOU IDIOT!" Yuuki shrieked, fist raised—pounding it into that sensitive spot mere inches away from his solar plexus, making the silver-haired male prefect gasp and splutter, choking back a grunt of actual pain as she continued to punch him. "_Why_ did you do that? Why? WHY?"

He somehow managed to hold her back—that customary hand-placed-on-head-dodging-punches move he'd honed to a fine art, evading her blows with an ease that never ceased to astonish (and annoy) her. "Isn't that what you wanted in the first place?" Zero yelled back, tone caught somewhere between pure resentment and exasperation. "You spend every damn year on Valentine's Day looking after him with those puppy-eyes and _never_ giving him your chocolate! I just wanted to help, okay?"

Yuuki stopped her punching—annoyance and embarrassment biting through her. _Why_ did it always end up with her having to explain such awkward things to _Zero? _To ZERO, of all the people? "Well, did it occur to that nonexistent BRAIN of yours that you gave him the WRONG BOX?" she half-shouted, hands waving wildly—almost blurring—in the air.

Zero's brows furrowed, eyes narrowing with confusion. The brooding shadow that had filled his eyes mere moments ago as he'd hurled the little box of chocolates towards Kuran Kaname…the one that had fallen out Yuuki's pocket—as always…she'd just had to get herself tripped from all those Day Class female hordes—had now lessened slightly, but had not receded as yet. "What're you talking about? What do you mean by the wrong box?"

Yuuki scrunched her eyes shut, head shaking wildly, hair flying, fists pressed against her beet-red cheeks in mortification and fury. "Zero, you're so _stupid! _ SO STUPID!_" _Her eyes opened to glare at him—mutinous, outraged. "I'm a…I'm a growing woman you know! And a woman's got to carry certain…um, _things_ with her! That YOU should never, ever touch!"

Zero's eyes narrowed into confused slits, brows uniting in a single silver line over perplexed lavender eyes. "Yuuki, you're making absolutely no sense at all. I really don't get what…" He paused suddenly, head lowering—bangs covering his eyes momentarily. When they rose…she wasn't very surprised to see the very uncharacteristic nervousness there.

Zero really _was_ smart. Smart enough to know that he was supposed to be scared. Very, very scared.

His voice, when he spoke, was strangely timid.

"Um…those _were_ chocolates in that box…right?"

Yuuki's glare deepened to the point of making her face near-unrecognizable, hands falling onto her hips, walking up to him until her nose was near poking into his chest. The Cross Academy courtyards nearly echoed with the force (and shrieked volume) of her next words—screamed into a very nervous, sweatdropping, near-palpitating Kiryuu Zero's face.

"Those were my _tampons_, you IDIOT!"

-

-

* * *

-

-

Yuuki absolutely _refused_ to talk to him for the next few hours or so—avoiding him all throughout patrol duties, and haughtily refusing to even glance in his direction as they walked back to the school gates, so as to ensure that all the Night Class students left the premises and returned to their dorms. Usually, she'd stand close by him, a hand sometimes coming to grip onto his sleeve—something he found endearingly, lovingly childlike…and very, _very_ pleasing—whenever one the Night Class males leered at her…which, Zero had to admit, they did often. It never ceased to rile him, often making him grip his Bloody Rose within his jacket in warning.

Today…well, _tonight_ really—Yuuki stood far, far away from him at the opposite end of the gates, arms folded across her chest, a haughty glare gracing her delicate features. Oh yes, Kiryuu Zero was going to _die _tonight_._ Already, he was feeling as though something was clamping his gut and making him feel as though every breath of air was sucking it through a straw.

When her beloved _Kaname-senpai_ had emerged, she had burst into a paroxysm of blushing, stammering wildly—unable to meet his eyes even once at his soft greeting and polite, "_Itsumo…bokura-sama_, Yuuki_._" As much as Zero hated the handsome, black-haired pureblood with every fiber of his being…he had to hand it over to him once. Kuran hadn't once let slip the, well…um…mix-up. His fine, dark eyebrows though, when he passed Zero, had raised slightly—an expression of slight surprise glimmering in those wine-dark eyes, making the male prefect want to sink into his shoes, even though he'd just glared back. _He'd…well, he'd seen. Tch, the all-knowing bastard._

Yuuki had walked over—still stubbornly refusing to talk to him, eyes fixed onto an imaginary spot on the ground, arms still crossed over her chest. Her walk was uncharacteristically brisk, hurried…as though she were trying to reach the Chairman's quarters—and the privacy of her room—as soon as possible, no longer the happy, springy canter he so loved. "Yuuki…" Zero murmured softly, reaching hesitantly for her warm, tiny hand—attempting, yet once more, to apologize.

She pulled away with a "Tch!" of annoyance—the movement holding to it a force, a _distaste _almost…that tore at him, making him feel even worse. Heart sinking like a stone, Zero swallowed back a rush of hurt—merely standing there, unable to move an inch, staring after her in despair. _I'm sorry…_the words echoed—lost, hollow, in his heart. _I'm…I'm sorry, Yuuki…I…I didn't want it to be like this, I…_

The intensity with which the anguish was tearing at him within seemed to have reached her somehow, because Yuuki turned slightly at the gates—eyes fixed to an invisible spot two feet above his left shoulder. "Are you coming or not?" she snapped, voice still as curt and haughty as ever.

Zero very nearly collapsed with relief. _She was talking to him again! Well…almost!_ "Y-yeah…" he murmured, trotting over—fighting the urge to run to her like a faithful puppy, tail wagging wildly, and leap and paw all over her feet—longing to be patted and petted, eager to please. _Damn. Since when did I become her bitch, huh?_

Yuuki merely tossed her head—turning away and walking briskly off towards the darkened building, keeping far too much of a distance between them. The momentary hope that had built into Zero's heart faded suddenly into nothing—plunging him even deeper into that well of hopeless anguish that had built into his heart, the anguish her rejection caused him at a mistake that he, _he_, HE had made. He knew he shouldn't be stewing over it like this, and neither should she…I mean, Kuran hadn't even commented—not even as innocent teasing…but…but… "Yuuki, _please!"_

Even Zero was surprised (and not a little humiliated as well) at the wretched, trembling note to his voice—a sudden _weight_ along his knees making him ready enough to fall upon them and beg her forgiveness. Couldn't she see he was _dying_ here? Couldn't she see that all he wanted was for her to be happy? Even if it…even if it completely, irrevocably, absolutely broke his heart? "I'm...goddamn it, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't…I didn't mean to throw your um…your…well…" even he felt the furious heat rise up his neck, mumbling something incoherent. "…at Kuran, you know that! I'm sorry, Yuuki! Seriously, I'm sorr…_oof!"_

Zero felt himself stagger slightly—glancing down at the head of dark hair bowed over the hand pressing at his chest. Something hard was being pushed against his shirt, something hard and square-shaped.

Yuuki's breathing was hard, almost forced—he didn't even need to brush aside those silky auburn strands of hair away to see the swathes of  
furious color reddening her cheeks, the embarrassed gnawing of small, white teeth against lip, the tension springing along her heels—she was like a deer ready to bolt any minute. Without looking at him, Yuuki grabbed his wrist—pressing it onto the little box she'd pushed against his chest; Zero gripped it unconsciously, without even knowing. "Wha…"

She glared up at him. "You're still not forgiven-" Yuuki ground out intractably, a small furrow between her eyebrows. He couldn't help but notice that she looked like an angry kitten when annoyed at him…and the thought suddenly made a tender rush of loving warmth surge through his veins, liquid peace. "But it's not Kaname-senpai I wanted to give my chocolates to, _baka!"_

And with that, Yuuki turned—running away from him so quickly that her feet turned into a blur and within moments, she'd disappeared behind the door leading to the Chairman's quarters, the door slamming behind her, leaving him standing there in the darkness, quite alone.

For a long moment, he couldn't believe it—refused to believe it, in fact.

For probably the longest wait in his life, Zero stood there—blinking stupidly at the little box Yuuki had pushed into his chest, wondering what'd be inside it…wondering what she had meant by her last words before she'd run away…wondering what was in the little box. An I-hate-you note? _No, no…it couldn't be_…he swallowed back the sudden surge of fear in his throat. A spider? He chuckled suddenly. He was being stupid. It couldn't be that either…Yuuki was terrified of spiders…_what was it?_

For the longest moment…he thought those little brown, crumpled _things_ inside the box were stones. Rocks. Pieces of hardened molten-rock. Pieces of _shit, _maybe…he deserved no less anyway, did he?

He didn't even know what compelled him to pop one into his mouth and lean back, eyes closed in pleasure as it exploded into a subtle sweetness, melting against his tongue. They may have looked like shit…but Yuuki's handmade chocolate sure did taste like heaven…

_Hang on a second…what day was it today again?_

_-_

_-  
_

* * *

-

-

Yuuki sat by her bed, unable to move—hand unconsciously moving to touch her now very red, very swollen lips, realization flooding through her inslow, tantalizing ripples. It had been two hours since they'd returned from patrol duty, two hours since she'd literally _thrown_ her chocolates at Zero and run away from him…knowing that she'd have been unable to face his rejection were he to actually do so. Why shouldn't he have? They were such ugly chocolates anyway…he'd even thought she'd made them for Kaname-senpai…and they'd probably tasted disgusting too…

But Zero _had_ thanked her. Zero had thanked her, and very thoroughly at that. He'd spent the last two hours thanking her, in fact.

Yuuki blushed furiously at the thought—her reflection in the mirror showing a petite, auburn-haired girl with very, _very_ red, swollen lips, flushed pale cheeks, hair in a disarray and eyes dark and hazy with longing. A line of dark bruises jeweled the line of her collarbone and neck, and the first two buttons of her pajama shirt hung open. Zero had not allowed himself to go too far.

But aside from all that passion, all that vehement ferocity, all the fevered pants and barely-suppressed moans as the lean length of his body covered hers and he kissed her—a far cry from the shy, chaste kiss he'd first pressed against her lips when she'd reluctantly opened the door, allowing him entrance, hands touching her nowhere but her shoulders—licking her, _tasting _her, lips caressing every inch of her throat, jawline, collarbone…there was love. A love so deep, so profound and unfathomable and _there…_a love that had always, always been _there_ for her…a love she had foolishly ignored for so long. A love she had never thought herself to receive in return.

He'd never _said_ it…only shown it. That soft, contented darkness in his eyes as he withdrew from her—hands lingering at her cheeks as he leaned forward to press his lips to hers one last time that night. "Get some sleep now…I'll see you in the morning, 'kay?"—was enough. Zero loved her. That was all she needed to know.

Yuuki closed her eyes, sighing. She had wanted…wanted so deeply for him to sleep there with her. To hold her in his arms as they both slept. To awaken the next morning in his arms…to hear his soft, murmured, "I love you…" in her ear when she did—knowing that Zero, the hopelessly shy closet romantic that he was, would take a long while to actually look at her while actually saying it.

But their relationship was still too young…still too early…Zero wanted her to be ready—wanted her to be sure of her own feelings, wanted her to be sure that she loved him and only him. _I don't want you to do anything you might regret…_the words were unspoken, but their meaning was clear. He had left soon after, but had glanced behind one last time—eyes slightly dazed, soft with love, his entire being radiating a quiet, yet unbounded happiness.

"Ooooohhhh!" Yuuki scrambled beneath the covers to hide her flaming cheeks, hands pressed against her face, trying and failing to hide the huge, embarrassed grin that had spread over her lips. Slowly, she reached beneath her pillow to retrieve that little picture of herself and Zero she always kept—just like the one of their first day of school that _he_ kept. This one had him with a huge slice of cake stuffed into his mouth, and a hand cupping his lips, pressing them together into a pout. Her hand. Zero's expression was priceless. Over it was written in purple felt marker—"Happy Birthday, Zero-chan~"

So maybe her…new boyfriend—the word sent a delicious thrill through her—_was_ capable of embarrassment too…

Yuuki smiled, pressing her lips to the photograph. "I love you too, _baka…"_ she murmured, before reaching out to turn off the light.

* * *

-

And we all know exactly how delicious reviews are...(*hint=way more than Yuuki's handmade chocolates for sure ;D)


End file.
